ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Odyssey Pilot Episode
The start of an adventure On a sandy desert planet, a lone Ultra gladiator defeated several monsters in an arena with a single beam, destroying them all. "Too easy" he said with a cocky tone of voice. "Is that all?!" And then, several monsters were released from their cages, they too were wiped out wih little effort and the crowd cheered. The arena champion Tyrant was released and in a brief moment, it was thrown into the seating area, killing hundreds of the audience. Even more were killed when a blade of light slashed it in half horizontally. Having defeated the monsters, the gladiator flew off the planet, looking for more challengers. The name of this gladiator is Kynigos. It may not seem like it now, but he is a great hero. Over the course of this series, you will see him become a true warrior of light, an Ultraman. As he was flying through space, he saw an anomaly, a crack forming in the fabric of space. It shattered, creating a wormhole, and an evil presence exited from it. It was twisted the darkness around it and took the shape of a pure black humanoid without any facial features. The lower half of its body spilled with darkness. Kynigos simply saw this as another challenger, not knowing the great danger it posed. His physical attacks did nothing and his beams were shrugged off. The dark being simply shot him once with a black ray, and Kynigos's eyes went dark, all of his colours turned grey and lost all his body features. He was now at his weakest. Holding on to the last ounce of life he had, hefloated through space and entered the same wormhole. At that moment, he swore he could see his normal self exiting... Kynigos woke up later, recharged by the light that surrounded him. Taking a look around, he found himself in a temple. Taking a look outside, all he saw was an empty void, there was no way of going back now, so he decided to take a look around the temple. In one of the rooms, he saw strange floating monoliths and he did not bother to disturb them. In another, he saw statues of other Ultras. On a large stone, he saw a glowing light and he walked over to it. It was a bracelet. A simple bracelet with a diamond shaped gem on it. Dumbfounded by the amount of energy it released, he put it on and he saw a vision. In that vision he saw the dark being in space, along with many Ultras shooting their beams at it. All of them even with their combined power could not defeat it. Finally they formed a circle around it and sealed it into a subspace dimension. Then all went black... And in that black plain of nothingness voice suddenly said "For you to have put that on...The Darkness Bringer has returned..." Kynigos couldn't reply even though he tried. "Listen to me...you must gather the power of the Great Ultra Heroes... it is the only was to defeat The Darkness Bringer.... Kynigos still couldn't reply. "Be warned...this bracelet has an unimaginable power that only a truly heroic soul can master... do not use it until the time is right..." Kynigos regained consciousness, still scared and confused with what was happening. He made it put of the room and saw the Monoliths. Strange floating monoliths. On each of them, there is a hole whose shape matches that of the gem on the bracelet. He walked up to one of them and saw some text carved onto the Monolith. "Ultraman Axel...The Saviour..." he read. Instinctively, he put the bracelet into the spot where it fit, and he felt as if he was getting brought to another world... Category:Episodes Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Ultraman Odyssey